Hero
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: "Don't offer your condolences. Don't apologize. Just treat me as if I was any normal song writer. I need some type of normalcy back in my life," she spoke, her husky voice quiet. Austin nodded his head in understanding. Lester was like a second father to him, he had always been fond of the quirky man.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hero**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think. **_

_**A/N: This is a rewrite of the original I had posted. I wasn't satisfied with where the first was going. So I decided to rewrite it. This idea is one I'm liking a bit more. Again, Enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Ally groaned as she forced herself to the world of the wakening. Blindly she searched for her cell phone which she kept on her night stand. She forced her eyes open to check the time as she pressed the green button, bringing the small device to her ear.

" Hello?" her voice was still groggy with sleep, yet the moment the person on the other line spoke, she was alert.

" Is this Allyson Dawson?" the voice was monotone, professional. She pushed herself into a sitting position, her body tense.

" Yes, may I ask who is calling?" She was confused, her eyes darting around her dark bed room as she searched for answers she wouldn't receive.

" This is Doctor Bernard. I work at Miami General. Your father, Lester Dawson was brought in earlier this evening due to chest pains. I apologize for being the one who must tell you this, however you are his next of kin. Your father passed," the phone slipped from her slackened fingers, the line going dead. She blinked as the doctor's words processed in her brain. That was impossible. Her father was as healthy as an ox. She spoke with him last week.

She was out of her bed in a matter of seconds, quickly pulling on the first thing her fingers touched. She tugged a rather large, dark grey hoodie over her plain white tank. Sliding a pair of worn jeans, the legs shredded, she slid her feet into a pair of flip flops, not bothering with the button of the jeans as she raced out of her apartment, barely remembering to grab her wallet and keys from her purse before shutting the door behind her. She didn't bother locking it as she jogged down five flights of stairs, not stopping until she was standing before the door of her old silver Ford Accord. She slid into the driver's seat, twisting the key in the ignition and listening as her engine turned over. She made the twenty minute drive in ten, rushing through the emergency doors.

" I'm looking for Lester Dawson," the nurse behind the counter told her the room number, Ally rushing down the sterile white halls before she even finished speaking. She forced the door open, expecting to see her father sitting up in the hospital bed, laughing, joking, anything but what she saw.

She couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that cascaded down her cheeks. She slid to the white tiled floors, her shoulders shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Her father laid there, the machines off, his chest completely still. She felt two slender arms wrap around her body, pulling her head to the woman's chest as she rubbed soothing circles along her back.

" Hush, hush. He wouldn't want you crying like this, Ally," the voice of her father's best friend, Mimi Moon, flittered to her ears, registering in her mind. She tried, honestly tried to stop her tears. Yet it was nearly impossible. Her father was gone. He was laying on the hard hospital mattress, not moving, not breathing. Only one thought processed in her mind at that moment.

'_He's gone. He's gone and the last thing I said to him was he was over reacting, that I hated him,'_ she only cried harder until they were escorted from the room. Mimi led the distraught girl to her black Volvo, opening the passenger's door and helping her into it.

" Trish will pick up your car in the morning. I refuse to let you drive like that. Besides, I don't want you to be alone. You're going to stay at my house for the night," Mimi's voice left no room for argument. Ally didn't have it in her to fight with the older woman, just resting her forehead against the cool window.

The drive was quiet except for the radio that was playing, a popular pop song drifting from her speakers. Mimi would glance at the young woman from the corner of her eye, frowning slightly as she pulled into her drive way. Austin was at his own apartment, so she would have to wake Ally up in order to get her into the house.

" Ally," nothing. She lightly tapped her shoulder, watching as she stirred slightly before snuggling deeper into her seat.

" Ally-Cat, come on. We're here. I need you to wake up," she shook her shoulder this time, watching as her amber eyes fluttered open before she unbuckled her seat belt. As soon as Ally made it around the car, Mimi wrapped her arm around the young woman, steadying her as she led her through the threshold of the door. The rest was a blur for Ally.

She woke up a few hours later in an unfamiliar bed, her muscles tensing before the events from last night returned, the tears instantly burning her eyes. She ran her fingers through her tangled mass of curls, groaning as her fingers snagged a few times until the thick locks cascaded to her lower back. She had pushed herself into a sitting position, her eyes instantly darting to the night stand. Only she didn't see a clock. She released a sigh, glancing around the bed room she had stayed in. The walls were painted a light powder blue, posters of the Beatles, Shiny Money, The Rolling Stones and Aerosmith, decorated a few walls. The room was neat, yet it still looked as it some one had stayed here every now and than. She shook her head as she kicked off the navy blue duvet, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She silently padded out of the room, making her way to the familiar kitchen that was just down the hall. She saw Mimi pacing the length of her modern kitchen, arguing with some one on the phone.

" I don't care. Take the day off, Austin. I need my Little Prince here. Tell them you're taking a personal day, bring Dez. Don't. Austin I'm not telling you, I'm asking you. He was my best friend. But seeing as how your career is more important than your own mother, fine," she hung up the phone, shaking her head as she released a sigh.

" You're son being difficult?" Mimi pivoted on her heel, offering Ally a gentle smile.

" No, not difficult. He just… His career is more important than his mother. It's alright. Could I get a hug?" Mimi opened her arms, watching the slight quirk of Ally's lips as she stepped into the older woman's embrace.

" I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Ally. Lester… He was a stubborn man, he was difficult at times, but he was a good man," Mimi murmured into the younger girl's hair, noticing how she had tensed. Ally pulled back to comment, only for her cell phone to go off. The contact on the screen said Dom, her manager who sighed her contracts.

" Business," she answered, watching Mimi step back, giving the young woman room. She answered the phone, bringing the receiver to her ear.

" Ally-Cat. Do I have a contract for you. Tell me, have you heard of the Super-Star?" she vaguely remembered the nick name for some teen who was an over night internet sensation.

" It sounds familiar," she answered, waiting for Dom to continue. He chuckled at her reply before speaking once more.

" Jimmy Starr, the owner of Starr records signed the boy to his label. He is in need of a new song writer considering the other's contract came up. They can't negoiate it considering the man wants to much. Jimmy heard some of your stuff, proposed a few of your songs to his boy. The kid took to them instantly, wants you to write his songs," Ally chewed her bottom lips, running her fingers through her hair.

" When does this Super-Star want to do a session?" she silently prayed it wouldn't be today.

" In a few hours," Dom answered, listening as Ally released a sigh.

" Dom, normally I wouldn't have any problem with that. However, today… I just need today off. Tell Jimmy and his boy that we'll have to reschedule," Ally pleaded, listening for Dom to say something.

" What's wrong Baby Girl You sound stressed," Dom questioned. Ally couldn't help the slight smile at the nick name Dom settled for.

" My… I just lost… My father…" she was choking on her words, and Dom was instant to comfort.

" Alright, family emergency. They'll understand Baby Girl," with that they hung up. Mimi was watching Ally as she rested her back against the granite counter, her head hanging forward.

" Will it get easier?" she whispered, knowing Mimi would hear her.

" It will. It just takes time, Ally-Cat. Don't worry," Mimi soothed, pulling the young girl to her. She felt Ally wrap her slender arms around her waist, resting her forehead on her shoulder. Mimi kissed the side of her head, rubbing her back before pulling apart.

" How about some breakfast? I can make you what ever you want while you go take a shower and freshen up," Mimi instructed, watching as Ally nodded her head, her lips quirking upwards. She looked the girl over, noticing the instant changes that had possessed her.

Her ivory skin was paler, dark purple like bruises forming under her eyes. Her usually bright amber eyes were dull, filled with pain. Her normally silky espresso curls were a tangled mass on her head. Her five feet six inch frame looked fragile, as if she would break at any given second. She shook her head, deciding on pancakes. A few minutes later she could hear the shower running.

Ally stood under the spray of the hot water, allowing it to soothe her sore body, to work the tension from her stiff shoulders. She slowly worked the tangles from her curls before washing her hair and body. She was feeling slightly better as she washed the sweat and tears from her body, yet she couldn't smile, couldn't put on a mask for Mimi. She knew that would only hurt the woman more. After fifteen minutes of standing under the hot spray and collecting her thoughts she finally shut off the water. She slid the clouded glass door open, wrapping a large white terry clothe towel around her slender body. She pulled the bathroom door open, her brows furrowing as two voices drifted down the hall from the kitchen.

" Mom, I've never even met Lester's daughter. Why would you let her stay in my room?" a voice, one she didn't recognize growled. She heard Mimi as she sighed, exhausted.

" You said you wouldn't be coming today. I figured it would be fine. Why are you here any way?" Mimi questioned, noticing the shower had stopped. Ally made her way down the hall to the bed room she had been staying in, shutting the door behind her as she slid into her clothes from the night before.

She left her hoodie off, settling for the plain white tank that fit her torso snuggly. Her shredded jeans hung low on her narrow hips, the button undone as she tousled her long hair. She inhaled a deep breath before pulling the bedroom door open. Mimi and her son had stopped talking, Mimi smiling brightly while her son scowled.

" Breakfast is ready, hopefully you don't mind pancakes," Mimi spoke, watching as Ally glanced up, nodding her head.

" Pancakes are fine," her voice was quiet, husky from lack of use as she moved into the kitchen to fix a plate. Mimi turned her attention back to her son who wouldn't look at Ally.

" You didn't answer my question Austin. You told me that you wouldn't be able to make it because you had a recording session. What changed in the span of thirty minutes," Mimi had crossed her arms over her chest, watching her son with warm, chocolate brown eyes. His hand moved to rub the back of his neck as he spoke.

" The song writer I was suppose to work with had a family emergency. Jimmy couldn't get her manager to budge, he was persistent that she take the day off. So Jimmy gave me the day off," Austin mumbled, watching his mother nod.

" You two were never properly introduced. Austin this is Lester's daughter, Allyson. Ally, this is my son, Austin," Mimi spoke, glancing between the two. Ally looked up from the stack of pancakes she was currently pouring syrup onto to meet familiar chocolate brown eyes. The only difference, his were cold while his mother's were always warm.

" You look like Mimi," Ally mumbled, turning her attention back to her food. Austin's brows furrowed as he took in the girl standing a foot away from him. She hardly looked like Lester. She was average height, seven inches shorter than himself. Her hair was dark, close to the black coffee. She did have his eyes, he would concede that much. She was tiny, her hips pronounced from the jeans that were barely hanging on.

" Most think I look like my dad," he commented, watching her carefully. She shrugged her shoulders, taking a rather large bite of pancakes before turning her eyes to observe him. Platinum blonde strands fell messily into cool chocolate brown eyes. Golden tanned skin was stretched taut across toned, defined muscles. His nose was small, lips the perfect bow shape, chin pointed.

" No, you look more like Mimi," she stated, setting her plate in the sink and washing it. Austin could only shake his head, confused by this girl.

" Most girls would be screaming, throwing themselves at me," Austin stated, a cocky smirk dancing on his perfect lips. He watched as Ally turned to glance over her shoulder. She met his cold eyes without flinching, her words surprising him.

" Lucky for you, I'm not like most girls. Famous artists don't faze me. I write their songs for a living," She informed him, setting her plate in the drainer before turning to face him completely.

" You're a song writer? Lester never mentioned that," Austin spoke, eyes narrowed as he watched her. She shrugged her shoulders, looking away at the use of her father's name.

" He didn't like to brag. My father… was very simple. Maybe that rubbed off on me," she spoke, moving past him.

" Can you work with me?" he questioned, noticing the slight quirk of her lips, noticing how her bottom lip was fuller than her top.

" We'll be working together tomorrow, Mister Super-Star," she stated, shaking her head as she left him in the kitchen. He watched as she hugged his mother, whispering something in her ear before leaving. His life certainly got more interesting, Allyson Dawson wasn't like his other song writers…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hero**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Austin was annoyed. He was frustrated. The song writer was suppose to show _thirty minutes ago_. Austin wasn't punctual. He was late more times than he could count. However he was eager to begin. He wanted to get it over with so he could help his mother. Jimmy was talking with the song writer's manager, listening as they spoke in sharp, hushed voices.

" She's on her way. Normally my Baby Girl is early. She's just off. I told you she had a family emergency yesterday," Dom, the manager snapped, running his hand over his neatly shaved head. Austin was lounging lazily against the wall beside the entrance to the recording booth, a look of boredom on his face.

" Than she shouldn't have scheduled it this early. We could have actually been productive," Jimmy was just as frustrated, it showed on his face. At that moment the door to the booth they were in opened, and in stumbled Allyson Dawson. Austin was surprised. Sure the small woman had said she was a song writer. Sure she had said she would meet with him today, but he didn't think anything of it. He thought she was just teasing. Apparently he was wrong.

" Sorry," she didn't even offer an excuse. A petite Latina followed behind her, looking flustered.

" Ally, you could have given me a warning that this was the room," the Latina mumbled, smacking her taller friend's shoulder. Ally only shrugged, moving further into the room and dropping a messenger bag onto the leather sofa in the back of the room. Austin slowly appraised the two women, taking in their appearances. The Latina was on the shorter side, most likely barely reaching five foot, maybe an inch over. She had ebony curls that tumbled to just past her shoulders, mocha colored eyes, and smooth golden skin. She wore a rather loud neon pink shirt that fell off one shoulder, leopard print decorating the large heart in the center. Black skinny jeans encased her legs, black ballet flats finishing the look.

" I'm Trish, Ally's best friend," she introduced, extending her hand. Austin just nodded, glancing at her hand once before flicking his eyes over her shoulder to look at Ally.

She wore a snug, plain black shirt, an ash grey half vest pulled over it. Worn faded skinny jeans, the legs holding rips and tears, rode low on her slender hips, encasing her legs and showing the shape. She wore simple black suede ankle boots with a flat heel. She looked professional, yet causal at the same time. He enjoyed that.

" Rude, isn't he?" Austin couldn't help but smirk at the rather loud whisper that escaped Trish's lips. Ally shrugged, pulling out a note book before sitting on the low sofa.

" What type of music are you interested in?" she questioned, watching Austin. He glanced at Jimmy, who nodded for him to answer the question.

" Pop," he shrugged his shoulders as if it were obvious. He watched as she lifted her head, her brows furrowing as she shook her head.

" I know what type you perform. That wasn't what I was asking. In order for me to write songs that fit your style, I need to know about you," she informed him, watching his eyes widen slightly at her words. He scratched the back of his neck before mumbling a reply.

" Um, I like rock," she nodded, scribbling in the note book before glancing up.

" Are there any limitations on what type of songs I need to write?" she directed the question at Jimmy who nodded his head.

" Austin doesn't sing love songs. Refrain from writing any of those," she nodded, pressing her tongue to the side of her cheek as her amber eyes narrowed in thought.

" What's your favorite color?" he smirked, his lips parting to answer when she turned her eyes on him.

" And don't you dare give me crap. I could always just ask your mother," she warned him, watching as his mouth snapped shut before he narrowed his cool chocolate brown eyes towards her.

" I like yellow," he snapped, watching as she nodded.

" How does this help you write songs?" Jimmy decided to speak up, wanting to know her method.

" It's easier to write songs for an artist when I know more about them, what they like, what they dislike. What type of music they enjoy, not just the type they perform," Ally explained with a shrug, glancing between the three men.

" Trish, why don't you and I go grab the genius a drink, as well as a snack. Jimmy, I need to discuss something with you," Ally shook her head as she was left in the recording room with Austin, who was looking confused.

" He doesn't need to discuss anything. He wanted you to relax. With out the owner of your label, you don't have to be so careful with your answers. Dom knows my method. Just relax," Ally spoke, watching Austin as his body tensed.

" Fine," he mumbled after a moment, relaxing fractionally. She nodded, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth as she thought of another question.

" What are your hobbies?" He thought the question over before finally shrugging his shoulders.

" Surfing, performing, playing my guitar," he answered, watching as her brows knitted together in thought.

" You're the stereotypical Miami Beach Bum," she muttered, shaking her head as she thought over a few lyrics.

" I suppose," Austin just shrugged, watching her as she stopped writing, closing her notebook and sliding it into her messenger bag.

" We'll have to continue tomorrow. I have other clients I need to see," Ally informed him as she pushed to her feet.

Austin narrowed his eyes, watching as she shrugged the thick strap of the bag higher onto her shoulder.

" You can't just write a song now?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his broad chest once again. The corners of her lips quirked upwards slightly before she shook her head.

" It doesn't work like that. This business takes time. It's a process," she informed him, moving towards the door. Austin stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow, silently asking what he was doing.

" What time tomorrow?" He questioned, not fully liking the idea. She shrugged her shoulders in answer, pressing her tongue to the side of her cheek.

" Eleven," she answered, waiting for him to step aside so she could pass. He didn't.

" Look, I know you would rather I stay here and write a hit song. However I can't do that. Writing songs is a process that takes time. It doesn't happen in a day. I need to know what it is I'm working with. If you don't like that, you can find another song writer," she informed him, crossing her arms under her chest as she narrowed her amber eyes at him. His brows raised closer to his hair line in shock at her words. A cocky smirk he was infamous for played on his lips as he lowered his head so his mouth was level with her ear. His warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear.

" You know, you're pretty sexy with all of that confidence," He whispered before moving to the side, chuckling at the light pink tint that dusted her cheeks.

Ally shook her head, wrenching the metal door to the recording room open before sliding into the hall. Trish was waiting for her, leaning against the opposite wall with a knowing look on her face.

" How was your time with Austin Moon?" Trish questioned as she fell into step beside her best friend.

" He's an arrogant, irritate, impatient, jackass," Ally muttered under her breath, shaking her head as she pushed the glass doors of the studio open. Trish smirked, shaking her head as she slid into the passenger seat of Ally's silver Ford Accord.

" But he's sexy," Trish commented, watching Ally roll her eyes.

" He'd be more appealing if his ego wasn't the size of the sun. It felt as if I was suffocating in there with him," she twisted the key in the ignition, turning the engine over. Trish turned on the radio, watching her friend.

" Are we going over to Mimi's?" she questioned as Ally turned on a familiar street, on that directed them to the Moon's residence. Ally nodded her head, as she ran her pianist fingers through her long strands.

" Yeah. She promised she'd help me with every thing. Normally I wouldn't impose on her so much, but Dallas is no help at all. He's just… I don't know," Ally mumbled, not knowing how to describe her boy friend.

" An arrogant, conceited, ego centric, jerk?" Trish supplied, watching Ally scowl at her.

" He's just worrying more and more about himself and not caring about me," Ally commented as she pulled into the long drive way that belonged to the Moon's. She cut the engine, just sitting in the car as she spoke. Trish sighed, shaking her head as she rubbed her friend's back.

" Look, I know I've never hidden my dislike for the man, but I hate seeing you so torn up over it. Maybe you two just need some time away from each other. Besides, he isn't helping when it comes to writing upbeat dancing songs," Trish commented, chewing on her bottom lip as Ally processed her words.

" You might be right," she agreed before pushing her car door open and sliding out of her seat. Mimi pulled the heavy oaken door open before Trish could even knock.

" Ally, Trish. How are you two?" Mimi beamed, forcing the sadness from her eyes as she faced the younger girls. Ally offered a sad smile before crossing the threshold of house, Trish following after her.

" Today could have been better," Ally spoke, her voice quiet as she shook her head. Mimi placed a hand on her back, guiding them into the kitchen.

" I'm sorry. Would you two mind helping me cook dinner. I promised my son a home cooked meal today and he decided that was an invitation to bring his famished friends," Mimi rolled her eyes, watching Ally chuckle lightly before nodding her head.

" I don't mind. Trish however shouldn't be left in charge of cooking anything," she commented, watching her Latina friend huff, silently crossing her arms over her chest.

Austin pushed open the front door to his parents' house, laughing at something Dez, his best friend since preschool and video director, said.

" I'm just saying, dancing kangaroos would be amazing in the next video," Austin only shook his head before calling out towards his mom.

" Ma, I'm here," he heard quiet chatter coming from the direction of the kitchen, so he decided to follow the noise.

" I remember the first time I met Mike. Lester introduced us. We hated each other, both of us vying for our best friend's attention. But your father hated conflict. He sat us down and told us if we couldn't work past our jealousy, he wouldn't be our friend," he smiled gently at the sound of his mother's voice, reminiscing about the first time she met his father.

" Really? What did you two do?" a vaguely familiar voice questioned, eager to hear more.

" I slapped Mike, told him I hated his guts and he asked me out," he was standing in the doorway, watching his mother shrug her shoulders.

" Dad always said that was one of the best decisions he ever made. After that day, his two closest friends were happy," Ally commented, taking a small sip from her mug of coffee.

" One of? He had more?" Trish was teasing, Ally knew that. She smiled gently, remembering a few other memories.

" Yeah. He said the best decision he made, the one that topped them all was when Mom was pregnant with me. She wanted nothing to do with me. She agreed to carry me to term, divorce Dad after I was born. He said the moment he found out Mom was pregnant, I had him wrapped. He knew he would do anything and everything to make me happy," he saw the fond, gentle smile that curved her lips. He cleared his throat, not wanting to eavesdrop any more.

" Hey, I brought Dez," Mimi glanced up from her own mug of coffee, smiling at her son.

" That's fine sweetie. You remember Ally, Lester's daughter. This is her friend, Patricia De La Rosa," Mimi gestured to the short Latina who quirked a brow. Austin had an odd feeling he would be seeing a lot more of Allyson Dawson in his home. And strangely enough, he wasn't opposed to the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hero **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Austin sat in the recording booth, lightly strumming his guitar as he waited for his song writer to make an appearance. It was a quarter after eleven, Jimmy had told him to work on a song than he was free for the day. He was getting impatient, yet he still waited. She arrived twenty minutes after eleven, entering the booth while arguing with someone on her cell phone.

" I know I promised to go to lunch with you today, Dallas. But some things came up. I have to reschedule," she informed Dallas. Austin quirked an eyebrow, watching her as he rested his right hand atop his knee, the other holding the neck of his favorite guitar.

" I'm sorry. If it's that important to you, why don't you take your sister? Or your partner? What? No I'm not blowing you off. This is important. So? He's a client, Dallas. I have to spend a few hours with him to write a song. What is the big deal? You never had an issue with my career choice before," she released an annoyed huff of breath, and Austin could see how she was fighting back tears.

" Whatever," she mumbled, ending the phone call before turning her back to Austin and throwing her cell phone as hard as she could at the leather sofa. Austin's eye brows met his hair line.

" I didn't know a girl of your stature possessed so much strength," he commented, a joke in order to lighten the mood.

Ally shook her head, running her slender fingers through her tousled strands. Austin used the moment he could to take in her appearance, noticing for the first time just how disheveled she looked. She wore a plain black tank top, loose jeans that practically fell off her hips, and black flip flops. Her hair was tousled and she possessed dark, bruise like circles under her eyes.

" Um, sorry. I didn't mean for any one to hear that. It's just.." Austin shook his head, waving it off.

" I didn't hear anything. Don't worry," she could tell by the smirk he was teasing her, she allowed it for the time being.

" Let's get started. I just have a few more questions. Hopefully you don't mind," he shook his head, waiting for her to continue.

" Who's your idol? The one person who inspires you the most?" she watched as he set his guitar beside him, leaning back in the large swivel chair.

" I don't know. I never really thought of it," he shrugged, watching her shake her head.

" Some one has to inspire you," she argued, watching as he narrowed his cool chocolate brown eyes in thought.

" Who inspires you?" he questioned, watching as she tensed for half a second.

" This isn't about me. It's about you, Austin," she commented, watching a smirk stretch across his lips.

" I know. But I'm curious. Who inspires the great Allyson Dawson in her music," she shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention towards the door for a brief moment before deciding to answer his question.

" My…" she paused, swallowing thickly before forcing herself to continue. She needed to get past this stage.

" My father inspires me. He was my idol, my hero, my knight in shining armor," she whispered, not meeting Austin's eyes.

" My mother. She was the only one who thought I would make it, even if the odds were stacked against me. She is my biggest fan, my first supporter," Austin finally answered, watching as Ally wrote that in her note book, chewing on the tip of her pen for a moment before glancing towards him. They were seated across from each other, and Ally decided to take in his appearance finally. He looked relaxed, dressed in dark grey sweatpants and a simple plain white shirt that hugged his torso snuggly, outlining his defined muscles.

" Alright. Now we may get somewhere. You want to avoid love songs, and you sing pop songs. This should be interesting," Ally mumbled, glancing towards the ceiling.

" Something that's great to dance to, that has a catchy beat," Austin spoke, leaning back in his chair as he watched her nod.

" I think I have something in mind. Do you have a piano?" he was surprised by her request.

" You play?" she nodded her head, amusement coloring her eyes as she pushed to her feet.

" None of my other song writers played an instrument. They would think of the tune, have me play it for them and decide whether it was right or not," Austin didn't know why he was telling her this, he didn't mind, but he didn't like it either.

" They won't get very far in this business than. Not all artists can strum a guitar or graze the right keys. If you want the melody right, you need to do it yourself," Ally informed him, watching as he shrugged his shoulders, leading her into the recording booth where he kept his black, baby grand piano. He watched as Ally lightly ran her fingers over the ivory keys, look of sadness flitting across her face before she slid onto the piano bench.

He leaned against the piano, a look of boredom on his face as he listened to the notes she played.

" You're playing in the minor key, Darlin'," his voice was a lazy drawl, the endearment forcing an irrational blush to Ally's own ivory cheeks. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before glancing up to meet his cold gaze.

" You have a preference even though this is just to get a feel of the tune?" she questioned, incredulous. Austin merely shrugged his shoulders.

" I like the major key, it sounds better," was his only answer. He listened as Ally released a sigh, before sliding to the other end of the bench, hitting notes in the major key this time.

" It needs to be faster," he watched as she nodded her head, changing notes and moving her fingers across the keys at a faster pace.

" That's better," he commented, she didn't falter, didn't even acknowledge him as she pulled out her notebook, flipping to a fresh sheet and jotting down a few words in neat writing. Austin moved from his spot until he was standing directly behind Ally, reading over her shoulder.

'_It's coming down to you right now,_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when the look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make(make), make(make), make(make)_

_Make 'em do a double take'_

" The chorus," she mumbled, playing around with a few more keys, as she thoughts over more words. Austin read the words over a few more times, watching her fingers play the chords for the chorus.

" That actually sounds really good," he was impressed, and he didn't hide his shock. Ally paused, glancing over her shoulder to roll her eyes.

" Did you honestly doubt me? Please I wrote songs for Shiny Money. He was my first client. Never doubt my skills, Mister Moon," Ally informed him, watching the smirk that grew on his lips.

" You know, for him being just a client, he looks awfully comfortable around you, Allyson," Austin watched as Ally twisted her head to see who had spoken. He heard the nearly inaudible groan that escaped her lips before he straightened his posture, crossing his arms over his chest.

" This is a private session. Leave before I call security," Austin warned, the brunette male only narrowed his whiskey colored eyes at him before pivoting on his heel and striding out of the recording booth.

Ally released a sigh, running her fingers through her thick mass of hair as she thought over the look Dallas shot towards her.

" It's one in the afternoon, why don't we call it quitsfor today?" Austin suggested as he stretched his back, watching as Ally glanced towards him before nodding her head. She slid from the piano bench, silently packing her things.

" We should have the song finished by tomorrow, than you can start recording the single," she informed him, watching as he nodded his head.

" I… Um, I wanted to…" he was stumbling over his words. Austin Moon never stumbled. He watched the slight quirk of her lips before she shook her head.

" Don't. My father was very fond of you, Austin. You were like the son he never had. When he heard you became an artist, he was overjoyed. Sometimes I thought you knew him better than I did. His eyes always lit up whenever he spoke about how you taught yourself how to play the guitar, or the piano, or the drums. Don't offer your condolences. Don't apologize. Just, treat me as if I was any normal song writer. I need some type of normalcy back in my life," she spoke, her husky voice quiet. Austin nodded his head in understanding. Lester was like a second father to him, he had always been fond of the quirky man.

" What time do you want to meet tomorrow?" Austin questioned instead, watching as she slid her thick messenger bag over her shoulder, her long fingers wrapping around her cell phone that she had left on the sofa.

" How about three? I have to run a few errands in the morning," she suggested. Austin nodded his head, watching as she left. Ally Dawson wasn't like other girls, he was slowly seeing more and more of that.

Ally pulled into the Moon's drive way, cutting her engine as she sat in her car. It seemed she was spending more and more time here. Mimi was a surrogate mother to her after hers left. Penny just walked out of her life with so much as a back wards glance. Mimi had filled her shoes, doing so even more now. She pulled the key from the ignition, pushing her door open and stepping into the cool September air. It was a little past five, and Ally had promised she would come for dinner. Dallas was currently ignoring her, and she didn't really mind as much. He barely said three words about her father passing, never thinking that she needed to be comforted. She was strong, everyone knew that. She had to be. Ally had practically raised herself. But that didn't change the fact that she still wanted to curl up like a cat and cry her eyes out. She couldn't do that though. She refused to waste any tears, it would only disappoint her father. However one thing was still nagging at her, one thing was still bothering her. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she stood in front of the oak door, her fist poised to knock.

Mimi pulled the door open before she had a chance to knock. She pulled Ally to her, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Ally was in shock for a moment before she wrapped her slender arms around the older woman, rubbing circles on her back.

" Shush, Mimi. What's wrong?" Ally questioned, watching as the older woman finally calmed after a few more minutes.

" Lester…" and Ally knew exactly what had the woman in tears. The fact that her best friend was gone, the man who introduced her to the love of her life, her son's god father, was gone. They walked into the house, oblivious of the stares they were receiving from Trish and Mike. Mimi excused herself to freshen up, apologizing for ruining Ally's plain tank, which Ally merely waved off.

" Thank you. Usually Austin is the only one who can calm her down. I didn't know what to do. One moment she was her bright, bubbly self, the next she's sobbing," Mike spoke, watching Ally nod in understanding. Finally he said the words Ally had dreaded hearing, words she had been hearing since news of her father spread.

" You're such a strong girl, Ally. Your father would be proud," Ally forced a smile to her lips, waiting for Mimi to return to the table before excusing her self. She needed a moment.

She hadn't realized just how much hearing those words would break her heart. She sat in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the large bath tub as she rested her head in her hands. She wished she could turn back the clock, wished she could take back those awful words she had said. She wished for a lot, and she knew it wouldn't come true. She released a watery sigh, fighting the tears that wanted to escape the dam she had built. She shook her head, forcing herself to her feet. She would be strong. She wouldn't cry. She was Allyson Marie Dawson, she could do this. Only, she really couldn't. She needed someone to look her in the eye and call her out on her bull shit. Sadly, no one would be able to. Because Ally wasn't just one of the best song writers, she was a really good actress as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hero**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Austin sat on his bed, running his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. He had plenty of time to get ready, he was scheduled to see Ally for another five hours. He just didn't know what to do with his time. He released a sigh as he pushed to his feet, deciding to take a shower and go to the mall. It would be boring, but it gave him something to do. His shower didn't last nearly as long as he wanted, however he was broken from his thoughts by a phone call. The ring tone he had set for his mother blaring loudly in the quiet apartment.

" Hello?" his mother never called him this early, she usually waited until after three.

" Austin, thank god you answered. Can you come over, now?" his father. Austin knew exactly why he would call.

" I'll be there in ten," Austin was like every boy. There were only two things he couldn't stand. He hated seeing his mother cry and he was the only one who could calm her down. Austin dressed quickly, sliding on a pair of loose black sweat pants and jogging out of his apartment. He didn't bother with a shirt or shoes, knowing his mother would scold him for it.

He made it to his parents' house in five minutes, breaking most traffic laws. He left his engine running as he slid out of the driver's seat of his canary yellow Hummer, forgetting to shut the door as he rushed into the house. His father stood in the entry way of the kitchen, looking awkward as he stared at the scene in front of him. Austin came up beside his father, taking in the scene. His mother sat on the kitchen floor, sobbing her heart out. He released a breath, clasping his father on the shoulder so he could head off to work. Austin moved further into the kitchen until he was sitting beside his mother. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his bare shoulder.

" Ma, what's wrong," Austin's voice was quiet as he spoke, wrapping an arm around her small shoulders.

" He's gone baby," her voice cracked from the sobs, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. He released a breath, holding her tighter.

" Ma, it's alright," he tried to soothe, only to feel his mother shake her head.

" No it's not. I know Ally is trying to be strong, but she shouldn't have. Lester, he leaned on her a lot when Penny left him. She had to grow up before she should have. She was the adult taking care of a child. But she idolized him. He couldn't do anything wrong in her eyes. He was her hero. Her knight in shining armor that protected her. And now he's gone," Mimi sobbed. Austin realized why his mother was crying like this now. It wasn't just for the fact that she lost her best friend, her brother all over again. She was crying for Ally who had lost her world.

" Shush, shush. It'll be alright Ma," he whispered, kissing the side of her head as she continued to cry.

" Baby, sing for me, please," Austin smiled slightly at her request, thinking which song his mother would want.

" The one about the princess," she clarified. He chuckled lightly before parting his lips.

"_Hey, princess_

_In a white dress_

_Chuck Taylor's _

_Got me obsessed," _He paused, watching as the tears slowed, a few still glistening on her golden cheeks. He inhaled another breath, continuing the song.

"_Wanna see you, so when can we hang out?_

_Hey, princess in a contest_

_You're the queen and you own the rest_

_Someday we're gonna take the crown,"_ She pulled away, turning her attention to him.

" I'm sorry your father woke you up so early," she apologized, watching as Austin shook his head.

" He didn't. I was already up when he called. I wasn't really planning on doing anything today, so don't worry," he waved her off, watching as she smiled softly.

" How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful son?" she questioned, shaking her head. Austin offered her a smile, a smile he reserved just for his mother.

" What does it matter, Dallas?" he heard Ally's voice, watching the sheepish look cross his mother's face.

" She spent the night again. I didn't want to send her home. Her apartment is so empty and I know how the quiet drive's her insane," Austin only shook his head as he pushed to his feet, helping his mother stand.

" I stayed at Mimi's," he heard her explained to her boyfriend who was on the other end of her cell phone.

" Don't you dare. She was my father's best friend. She was like a mother to me. She helped raise me. I won't sit here and listen as you insult her or her son. What is the big deal?" Ally questioned, shaking her head. She was oblivious of the audience she had gained as she argued with Dallas.

" Screw you," with that she hung up, running her fingers through her already tousled curls, shaking her hem.

" Is everything alright, sweetie?" Mimi broke the silence, watching Ally start, twisting her head to see Austin and Mimi watching her.

She forced a bright smile to her lips, nodding her head. She didn't want Mimi to worry, and Mimi wouldn't push. No, she would leave that to her son.

" Yeah, everything's fine. Dallas is just being Dallas," she waved it off, tugging on the hem of the rather large shirt Mimi had allowed her to sleep in. She didn't notice the smirk on Austin's lips until he spoke.

" I have to say, you look good in my clothes," He chuckled at the pink blush that tinted her cheeks, lightening the mood. Mimi turned to her son, weakly smacking his bare chest.

" Austin, don't embarrass the girl," Mimi scolded lightly, watching the shameless smile on her son's lips. He shrugged his shoulders, his cool chocolate brown eyes never leaving Ally's form as he spoke.

" Ma, you raised me to compliment a pretty girl, I was just complimenting the Princess," he answered easily. Mimi rolled her eyes before turning back to the kitchen.

" I think I should start something for breakfast, what would you like Ally?" she already knew what Austin would request, and she had never made breakfast for Ally.

The petite brunette shrugged her shoulders, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Austin was hypnotized by the simple action.

" Pancakes?" she sounded as if she wasn't sure. Mimi smiled, shaking her head as turned to her son.

" You're rubbing off on her to much, Little Prince," she used his pet name purposely, he could see the glint in her eye. He chuckled at his mother, shrugging his bare shoulders in response.

" It's not my fault women can't resist my charm," he was cocky, yet Ally couldn't seem annoyed with that characteristic.

" I'll make some pancakes. Why don't you go relax," Mimi suggested as she entered the kitchen, humming a soft tune to herself.

" Little Prince?" she couldn't resist, she just needed to know.

" Don't start with me," he warned, although she could hear the teasing note in his voice. She held up her hands in mock surrender, a small quirk of her lips as she shook her head.

" Not starting, not starting," she mumbled, before stretching her arms above her head.

The large shirt she wore rode up a few inches, coming to a stop at the top of her thigh. Austin took in her lazy appearance, noticing this was the most relaxed he had seen, other than yesterday when she sat at the piano.

" Are you always this comfortable wearing other men's clothing?" he was curious, and a part of him truly enjoyed the view. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks before she shrugged her shoulders.

" Mimi gave it to me to sleep in last night. I was to exhausted to actually question who it belonged to. If it bothers you, I can go change," she spoke, her fingers fiddling with the hem. He shook his head, noticing just how his old Rolling Stones concert shirt engulfed her petite frame.

" Nah, don't. I wasn't lying, it looks good on you. It just has this certain… appeal," he finally said, the smug smirk dancing on his lips. Ally couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment, moving past him towards the den. Austin followed behind her, thinking over something to say. One topic he wanted to address. He knew his mother, he saw the disbelieving look on her face when Ally had smiled after her phone call.

" So, why is your boyfriend jealous?" he was being nonchalant, he didn't want to seem as if he truly cared. Yet he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that whispered how much this Dallas guy truly bothered him.

" I… He never had a problem with my job before. I've written songs for plenty of artist, male performers. It never seemed to bother him before. I don't know. Maybe Dad said something about you, maybe he's just reading into something that isn't there. I don't know," Ally answered, shrugging her shoulders as she fell onto the couch. Austin furrowed his brows, surprised that she told him, and confused all the same.

" What could your father have possibly said to make your boyfriend of all people jealous?" he was truly curious. He admired Lester, but he didn't think he would honestly brag about him. However, the look that Ally gave him said differently.

" My father did nothing but praise you. Dallas couldn't even stand right," she rolled her eyes, resting her head back against the cushions.

Silence fell over them as they sat with their thoughts, both thinking and over thinking. However the silence was interrupted by a shrill ring tone. Ally sighed as she grabbed her cell phone which was resting in her lap. Austin kept his cold chocolate eyes trained on the ceiling, just listening to the one sided conversation.

" Hey," she paused, listening as the other person spoke.

" Maybe we just need a break. I mean… It's been three days since my dad passed and you act as if you don't care. What? I'm not saying that. I'm… He was my best friend, Dallas. He's my father. Don't you dare speak about him like that," he listened as her voice started to crack, turning to watch her. Tears were silently running down her cheeks as she listened to the man on the other line. Could he even be considered a man for hurting such a sweet girl like Ally Dawson? Austin shook his head, no, he was just a little boy.

" No, you know what, why don't we take a permanent break. Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. What? How can you even say that?" she didn't listen to what he had to say after that, pushing the little red button and disconnecting from the call. She shook her head as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as her hands held her face.

Austin mirrored her position, however, wrapping one arm around her slender shoulders instead of holding his face.

" He's a douche bag any way," he said quietly, listening as a watery chuckle escaped her lips.

" I just… Did I do something wrong? I thought we were working so well together," she whispered, releasing a sigh. Austin couldn't help the smirk on his lips.

" Ma and Lester both told me, it isn't about how compatible you are. It's about how incompatible you are. If you can work well with your differences, than you're soul mates. Look at my parents for insistence. They bicker constantly, yet they're perfect together. Maybe that's what went wrong. You and him were just too alike. You need someone who will challenge you, Ally, not some one who will smile and nod to every thing you say," he spoke, pulling her into his side. She smiled weakly at him for a moment, before shaking her head.

" Maybe, maybe you're right," she agreed, relaxing into his one armed hug for a moment before pulling back. Austin certainly hoped he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hero**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Ally inhaled a deep breath as she entered the studio, walking quickly down the quiet hall. She was late, she knew that. However she couldn't leave when she knew she needed to. She had sent Trish ahead of her, knowing the short Latina would inform them of some excuse. Ally swallowed thickly as she became closer to the recording booth. She couldn't do this. It was to soon. How could she possibly write an up beat song when she was feeling anything but happy? She needed more time, she needed…. She needed her Daddy. She fell against the wall, three feet from the recording booth as a sob escaped her throat. Tears began to silently run down her cheeks as she slid to the cold tiled floor. She fisted her small hands against the rough fabric of her black skinny jeans. She had only buried her father eighteen hours ago, and she could still not accept the fact that he was gone. She couldn't spend her afternoons at his store in the mall. She couldn't go to his home for dinner and make fun of his cooking. She couldn't ask him for advice, for comfort…

She felt a warm hand rubbing circles on her back, and she leant towards the warmth. She expected it to be Trish, her best friend who would be worried that she hadn't arrived yet. She expected it to be Mimi, because she always knew when Ally was distressed. Yet to her shock it was Austin Moon, the self centered pop star she had been working with. His face was solemn as he attempted to comfort her, unsure of what to do. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing quietly against the fabric of his navy blue button down. He released a sigh, knowing he couldn't avoid it, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her to his chest. She allowed herself to cry in front of this boy she barely knew before pulling away from him and offering him a sad watery smile.

" Thank you," her voice was hoarse, he had expected it to be. He simply shrugged his shoulders, offering her his cocky smirk before pushing to his feet. Before she could move, his large hands were on her waist and he was pulling her to a standing position.

" I'm not going to pry. I'm not going to beg for you to talk about your feelings, because frankly, I'm a guy, that's something to do with girls. However, if you need a day off, we can wait to finish the new song. I'm not going to push you. You lost your dad, you need time to heal," he watched as she shook her head.

" I already told you. I need you to treat me as if I was another song writer. I don't want pity. I can't stand it. I need as much normalcy in my life as possible. Besides, writing is my coping mechanism," she shrugged her petite shoulders as her last sentence, watching Austin shake his shaggy head of platinum blonde hair.

" Coping Mechanism? Normal people turn to drinking," he commented, guiding her towards the recording booth. She simply rolled her eyes as he held the door open for her. Trish was seated on the low, leather sofa, worry evident in her eyes.

" God, Ally I was getting ready to send out a search party. Don't give me that look. It isn't an exaggeration. When you say ten minutes, you mean five," Trish defended herself, shaking her wild corkscrew curls.

" Sorry," Ally mumbled, setting her messenger bag beside her friend before moving towards the control panel.

Austin watched her, his weight resting against the sound proof walls as he looked her over. She wore a snug ash grey shirt, coal black vest, and ebony black skinny jeans that hung low on her hips. Her wild mass of uneven curls were pulled over her right shoulder, and she wore concealer beneath her eyes to hide her dark circles. He shrugged away from the wall, moving to stand beside her as Dez, his best friend, chatted with Trish on the sofa. That was when something caught his attention. Black ink stood in contrast against her ivory skin. A treble cleft was hiding behind her left ear, a name twisting through the symbol. _'Lester Alan Dawson'_. He could tell the name was new just because of the slightly red patch of skin

" Nice tattoo," he commented, watching her shoulders tense slightly.

" Thanks," she whispered, her voice low.

" When did you get it?" he watched as she bit her lip for a moment, thinking over her answer.

" The treble cleft was two weeks before Dad passed. His name was just after the burial. I… He never approved of tattoos. But I couldn't resist," she shrugged her shoulders, watching as Austin nodded in understanding from the corner of her eye.

" Well, do you have any song ideas?" he questioned, watching her as she fiddled with the controls for a moment.

" I have random tunes floating through my mind, words that could be possible lyrics, but nothing it making sense, nothing is popping out and saying _use me,_" she explained with a shake of her head. Austin pursed his lips in thought for a moment before an idea struck him.

" Why not brain storm. I mean, it's my songs your suppose to be writing. Tossing ideas back and forth could help," she nodded, her eyes darting around the room in thought before she finally focused all of her attention on him.

" Alright, we could do that," she agreed, tensing as his larger hand gripped her delicate wrist in a firm grasp before tugging her into the sound booth, moving her towards the piano bench. Her fingers found the ivory keys on instinct alone, her eyes closing as she felt the smooth, cool keys under her clammy fingers. She was always in her element whenever she had a piano near her. She pressed a few notes, letting each linger in the air before shaking her head.

" What words do you have that would fit?" Austin questioned as he leaned his weight against the side of the piano, arms crossed over his chest. She shook her head, not answering him.

Trish and Dez entered the recording booth, watching with fascination the look that crossed Austin's face. Ally's brows were furrowed in concentration, her bottom lip being mauled by her blunt teeth as she tested out different notes.

" This is going to take a while," Trish commented, forcing both boys to look at her.

" What do you mean?" Austin questioned, his eyes narrowing towards the short Latina. She simply shrugged her shoulders, knowing Ally wouldn't hear her any way, she decided to explain herself.

" Ally's method for song writing is…unique. She takes her time when selecting the right words. She goes out of her way to get to know her client to write songs that fit their personalities. She's dedicated. However when she is faced with writer's block, playing around notes, finding words that don't fit, she would go to Lester to help sort out her thoughts. He was the only one who truly understood her method, the same method as her mother's. He's not here any more. She doesn't have him to go to any more. When she's in need of someone to listen to what she has to say, her dad won't be there to offer a hug, to wipe away her tears. Maybe you should give her a break," Trish suggested, watching as Austin absorbed this information. He shook his head, not really explaining to the petite Latina what he was saying.

"_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion"_ Ally paused to scribble down the lyrics. She was getting some where, that was a good thing. Austin was listening to her husky voice, listening carefully to the notes she was playing before deciding to make a comment.

" It should start out at a moderate pace before picking up towards the chorus," she nodded, adding the note to her book.

" I think you should stop for the day, Ally. Didn't you say you had a lesson today?" Trish reminded her best friend. A chuckle escaped the petite Latina's lips as she watched Ally smack her forehead.

" How could I forget. I promised to teach Nelson how to play the Violin today. I'm sorry Austin, but can we work on this more tomorrow?" Ally turned her gaze to her blonde partner who shrugged his shoulders.

" Sure," he was confused, but he would let her go. She flipped her note book shut, sliding off the piano bench and moving towards the door.

" Tomorrow, eleven," Austin called after her before she could slip through the door. She nodded in acknowledgement before disappearing with Trish. Dez came to stand a foot in front of his best friend, watching him with curiosity.

" You act different around her," Dez was always blunt, that was one of the things Austin enjoyed about his best friend. He was honest, but he never sugar coated anything.

" There's just something about her, I don't know," Austin shook his head, shrugging away from the piano before moving to leaving the recording booth.

" I think we should go to the mall," he suggested, watching Dez grin before following after him.

" No, Nelson, you rest your chin here. The bow is held like this," Ally instructed the ten year old, watching as he struggled slightly with the task.

" Why are you so good at playing instruments, Ally?" Nelson questioned, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

" My dad owned Sonic Boom, Nelson. He sold instruments for a living. He offered lessons because he could play them. I guess I took up his passion," Ally answered, playing a few notes gently as she watched Nelson.

" Welcome to the Sonic Boom," Trish greeted from her spot behind the counter, not bothering to look up from the magazine she had been reading.

" You work here?" the familiar drawl of a certain red head drifted to her ears forcing Trish to look up from her magazine. Austin and Dez stood in front of her as they glanced around the store.

" Yeah. I run it for Ally," Trish informed them, watching Austin's eyes widen.

" This is Lester's store," he finally realized, sighing. Trish nodded, glancing over her shoulder to see Ally giggling at something Nelson had done.

" Why don't you go say hello to the store owner. Nelson probably needs a break," Trish suggested as a customer made their way to the counter. Dez shook his head, moving to look at the drums while Austin made his way towards the petite song writer who was currently playing a violin.

" You're back needs to be straighter," Austin couldn't stop himself from commenting as he watched the boy no older than ten struggling to hold the violin.

Ally glanced up, the corner of her lips quirking in the almost smile he had become so accustomed to.

" Austin, what are you doing here?" she questioned as she set her violin down. He shrugged his shoulders, taking the bow from her hands.

" Dez and I wanted to come to the mall. I forgot this was Lester's store and I need a new guitar," he answered easily, watching as she shook her head.

" Well, go look around. I'm sure Trish can help you. Nelson, are you sure you still want to try the violin?" the little boy was glaring at Austin before shaking his head.

" No, you're right. I should try to find something else. But I need to get home for dinner," the boy waved good bye to Ally before leaving.

" He has a crush on you," Austin stated as Ally moved to put the violins away.

" He has since he was seven when he first started asking for music lessons. He's tried almost every instrument in the store," she informed him, shaking her head.

" Hopefully he grows out of it," she continued, shrugging her shoulders. Austin couldn't help but agree with her, he really didn't want much competition with her attention.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hero**_

_**Chapter 6**_

She was supposed to meet Austin, Trish, and Dez in ten minutes. She needed to pull herself together, needed to calm down. Yet the more she tried, the harder she seemed to cry. She couldn't stop the endless tears. She shook her head as she buried her face in the crook of her elbow that rested atop her knee. A quiet sob escaped her throat as she sat under the scorching spray of her shower. She needed to stop, she needed to calm down. Why wouldn't these tears stop? Muffled voices drifted to her ears, words she couldn't understand drifting to her ears.

" Ally? Als, I know you're in here. Are you okay?" Trish's voice was tinged with worry, yet she couldn't use her vocal cords.

" Ally, come on. At least tell me you're alright. I'm worried about you," Trish spoke, and Ally knew her best friend was desperate to know she wasn't going insane.

" I-I'll be out in a minute Trish," Ally whispered, yet she knew her best friend had heard her. She listened as Trish breathed a reply. It took Ally a moment to push to her feet and shut off the knobs. She stood in the stall for a moment as she forced herself to face her friend. She slid the cloudy glass door open, her fingers reaching for her towel she always kept on door.

" You should really learn to lock your door," Austin's voice drawled, reaching her ears. She couldn't even muster a surprised yelp. Austin stood with his back to her, his arm holding her towel. Her fingers lightly took the large terry clothe, wrapping it around her body.

" I trust people more than I should," was her only answer as she brushed past the blonde man. He chuckled as he followed behind her, his eyes moving over her body. Trish was seated on her bed, Dez standing near the door.

" Ally, if you aren't up to working, tell me. I'm sure Dom would understand," Trish began, watching as her friend's shoulders slumped in defeat. She shook her head, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth.

" That's just it, Trish. I _need_ to work. I need to write songs. I can't sit at home for a few weeks and wilt under self pity. I'm nineteen years old and I just lost my father, the only parent I have ever known. And the topping is the fact that my mother, his ex-wife, can't find it in her ever forgiving heart to care. I'm tired of leaning on everyone. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of regretting. I just… I need to be treated as if nothing has changed. If I can live like that, I can push the fact that my father, my best friend, the only man who has never abandoned me, is still here, that I can still see him when I have time. If I stop for a moment, I realize he is gone. I can't go to my father for advice, I can't toss ideas around with him about a song I'm working on. I can't go to my Daddy when I need a hug because I feel as if I'm crippling under the pressure of being a song writer," she broke. She couldn't hold the tears back, she couldn't hold her fears back. With out thinking about what he was doing Austin took a step forward, wrapping the petite brunette in his arms.

She collapsed against him, sobbing. Trish pushed to her feet, joining the hug as well, waving Dez over. Right now, Ally needed the comfort of her friends, no matter how new they were. Trish was the first to pull back, looking at her normally modest friend, standing in the center of her room in nothing but a towel and having a virtual stranger hug her. She sighed, chewing on her bottom lip before deciding what she needed today.

" Ally, why don't you stay home today. You're in no condition to work. I'll take care of the store, and you can just spend the day lounging in your sweats," Trish suggested, watching as her best friend pulled away from Austin's board chest. Slowly she nodded her head in agreement, taking a step back.

" Thanks Trish," Ally's voice was hoarse, she sounded broken. Trish only nodded as she led the boys out of the bed room. She spun on her heel until she was directly in front of Austin, her toffee colored eyes narrowed to slits.

" Could you stay here and keep my best friend company?" Austin furrowed his brows in confusion, his lips parting to question what the short Latina was asking.

" I trust Ally, I really do. However she is in no state to be left alone. She needs comfort, and sometimes having a man hold you is worth more than anything a girl friend could say. Please. I'm asking as a friend. Ally is my best friend. I really don't want her left alone when she can't even think rationally," Trish pleaded, and everyone knew Patricia De La Rosa never pleaded nor begged for anything in her life.

Austin sighed before nodding his head. He couldn't leave her like this. Trish grinned, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Ally was still in her room.

" Alright, Dez, come on. Just tell Ally I left to open the store and Dez… Well he was doing what he always does," Trish shrugged her shoulders before disappearing through the front door, towing Dez behind her. Austin released another sigh before collapsing back on the low, suede sofa Ally had placed in her living room. He leaned back against the cushions, running his fingers through his shaggy hair as he thought over what to do.

" Hey, sorry you had to wait. Where's Trish and Dez?" Ally's husky voice drifted to his ears, forcing him to look towards her bedroom door which had slid open.

" Trish went to open the store and Dez had to run a few errands," Austin explained, offering a soft smile as he took in her appearance. A thin white tank top and baggy dark grey sweatpants which rode low on her narrow hips.

" You look…" he trailed off searching for the right word. He watched as Ally ducked her head, blushing slightly.

" Ugly, I know. But these are comfortable," she defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest. Austin let a quiet chuckle escape his lips before he spoke, finishing his thought.

" I was gonna say hot. I've never met a girl who could pull off sweats, but you make them look sexy," he smirked, watching her roll her eyes.

" Careful Mister Moon, some people might think the Popstar is flirting with his dorky song writer," Ally teased as she fell onto the soft cushions of her couch. Austin didn't comment as he relaxed his tense shoulders.

" What do you want to do?" Austin questioned her, deciding today was going to be about helping her. She shrugged her shoulder, chewing on her bottom lip.

" I'm… I don't know. I haven't had a day off in years. Working has always been easy for me. I've never needed time to myself. And now that I have it…" she trailed off, shaking her head. Austin chuckled, amused by Ally's ramblings.

" Why not watch movies. I'll even sit through chick flicks," he suggested, watching her shake her head.

" I…" He held up his hand, cutting her off.

" You honestly have no say. I'll pick the movies if I have to," he warned her, watching as she chewed on her bottom lip before nodding her head.

" Alight, alright. I guess we're having a movie day," she sighed, pushing from her seat on the end of the couch to find a stack of movies to watch with her latest partner. They were currently half way into the first movie when Ally broke the silence that had settled over them. Her feet were currently resting in Austin's lap as he massaged them.

" Have… Did you ever lose someone who you though was invincible?" he paused on her feet for a moment, knowing this question was coming before he continued, nodding his head.

" My Mom's brother joined the navy when he was eighteen. He was two years younger than Ma, but they were closer. He was even closer to Lester. I was thirteen I think when his commanding officer knocked on our front door. Lester was there with us. I was close to my uncle, he was like a father to me whenever mine decided to walk out in a fit. He was the one who taught me how to play the guitar, the bass, drums. I still wear his dog tag," Ally nodded, swinging her feet from his lap and scooting down the end of the couch until she was beside him.

" I didn't mean to bring up any memories," Ally was apologizing which caused Austin to shake his head.

" I've had six years to get over it. I've accepted it and my uncle died a hero. That's what he deserved. He will always be a hero," Austin informed her, watching her nod in understanding. Maybe, just maybe she was getting closer to excepting her father's death… He could only hope.

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness. But I had this chapter mapped out in my mind and it's just too cute to extend. It's more or less a filler chapter to help progress Ally and Austin's relationship. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and what needs to be done to make it better. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hero**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Ally stood in the kitchenette of her apartment, cooking while Austin leaned his weight against the granite counter top. She was swaying to a song on the radio, oblivious that she was being watched. Austin couldn't help the smile on his lips as his thoughts came to the surface. This whole scene just looked so…domesticated to him. He liked it. Ally was humming a song under her breath as she cooked, her wild curls were pulled into a messy bun atop her head. Austin smirked as he watched her movements, finally deciding to break the silence that had fallen over them.

" What's your favorite color?" she glanced over her shoulder, eyebrow cocked in a silent question that he understood.

" You said your method is getting to know your client. I think a fair trade is in order. I can ask five questions to catch up to you, and then we can take turns," he suggested, watching as she sighed before nodding in agreement.

" My favorite color is red," he pulled a face, shaking his head.

" Red is just so angry," he commented, watching as she rolled her eyes.

" It's a color of courage, of bravery. I like it," she defended watching him shake his head once more.

" What are your hobbies besides writing songs?" She turned the fire to low as she began to boil noodles before turning to face him.

" I like to play the piano. I also enjoy spending time with my best friend," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned forward on the island in the center of her kitchen. Austin nodded pursing his lips in thoughts.

" Who's your idol?" he watched the sad smile dance across her lips before shrugging her shoulders.

" My dad. He was my knight in rusty armor who would drop everything if I was sad. He knew just what to say to make me happy. He was the reason I became a song writer," she answered, watching his chocolate eyes soften slightly.

" When did you get that tattoo?" he had been begging to know the answer to that question.

He always thought women with tattoos were gross. He didn't know anyone who could pull it off and look classy at the same time. Allyson Dawson however, did. The tattoo was simple, small, and hidden most of the time. He watched as she lowered her eyes to the granite veins on the island, inhaling a shaky breath.

" The treble cleft was the first piece. I got it done two weeks before my dad passed. I added his name to it three days after he passed. I just… He loved music. The instruments were his life. He taught me how to play the piano when I was five, and he had this passion in his eyes when he touched the keys," Ally explained, her voice growing thick with emotion. Austin nodded as she met his eyes once more, understanding exactly what she meant.

" Your turn," he spoke, watching as her brows furrowed in confusion.

" But you said five. You only asked four," she countered, watching as he shrugged his shoulders.

" I changed my mind," was his childish answer. Ally rolled her eyes, glancing over to shoulder to check her noodles before meeting his gaze once more.

" Alright, alright. Do you have any secret tattoos Popstar?" she teased, listening as his soft chuckle filled the quiet kitchen.

" Two. One is for my uncle, my left shoulder, and one is for my mother, my right forearm," he answered, watching her eyes widen slightly.

" Your turn," was all she said as he sighed, thinking over his question carefully.

" What is your biggest fear?" He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip before answering him.

" I have stage fright. I can't perform in front of people," she answered, watching his eyes widen fractionally.

" A song writer with stage fright? Interesting," he commented, watching her nod slightly before asking her question.

" What's your middle name?" he choked on air as her words registered in his mind.

" I'd rather not say," he evaded, watching her shake her head.

" Please, it can't be that bad," she spoke, watching the look her gave her.

" Trust me when I say this, it is that bad. My mother was insane. Besides you heard it once before already," he argued, watching as she pulled her face into a cute pout.

" But I just want you to confirm it," he sighed, looking away before mumbling his answer.

" Monica," her eyes widen as she fought the chuckle that was threatening to erupt.

" Don't laugh," he warned her, knowing she wasn't going to listen. In a matter of seconds laughter bubbled from her lips, forcing him to shake his head before glancing over her shoulder at the pasta.

" I believe dinner is ready," he commented, watching as she attempted to quiet her giggles before finally calming down.

" What's your biggest regret," They had stopped their game of questions long enough to eat. Now they were currently sprawled on the low suede sofa, their legs entangled together as Austin asked his next question.

" The week before my dad passed we had a huge blow out. I went over to his house for dinner, something we had promised when I had moved out. I forgot to take my hair out of a bun and he saw the treble cleft. He never approved of tattoos. He thought that you were marking your body and it was disgusting. He hated them. But I got it done anyway. We had said some pretty unforgivable things to each other. I told him…. I said I hated him. The day before I got that phone call I was planning on going to the store to talk to him, I wanted to apologize. I hated fighting with my dad. He was the only constant in my life besides Trish and Mimi. I was laying in bed, thinking over what I would say when I got the phone call. I never got the chance to tell him I was sorry. I couldn't tell him I didn't mean it, that I loved him. He was the only man in my life who mattered," she whispered into the tense silence. Austin didn't move, knowing this was the one thing that was bothering her, the biggest regret she had.

" This was bothering me since he passed and I wanted to talk about it. Dallas wouldn't give me the time of day, to wrapped up in his freaking modeling career and Trish… She's had other things to deal with. I'm sorry for unloading it on you," he saw the crystal like tears escaping her eyes. He reacted on pure instinct, pulling her to his chest so she could cry. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, singing a soft lullaby his mother had taught him.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes_

_And when they open the sun will rise,"_ Ally smiled against his chest, recognizing the words.

" My dad used to sing that to me whenever I had a nightmare," she mumbled, already feeling her eyelids drooping with exhaustion. Austin smiled faintly, continuing the song.

"_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-_

_-and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place I love you,"_ He glanced down to see Ally, her eyes shut and her breathing even. He couldn't stop his chuckle as he realized that she had fallen asleep on her. He sighed, continuing the lullaby anyway.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far way_

_A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away,"_ his hands gripped her waist, holding her tighter against his chest.

"_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-_

_-and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place I love you,"_ He felt her nuzzle the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping around his waist as if he was a large teddy bear.

" _Here is the place I love you,"_ He finished the song quietly, kissing the top of her head as he relaxed, realizing he wasn't going any where tonight. He allowed his eyes to shut, holding the petite brunette closer to him as he began to drift to sleep. He could honestly get used to this, laying with Ally like this.

" I won't break my promise Lester, I'll keep your little Princess safe," he whispered into the quiet air before sleep finally claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hero**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Ally sat on a stool in the recording booth, strumming the old acoustic guitar that Austin kept there. They weren't scheduled for a session, however she was hit with inspiration and knew this was the only place where she wouldn't be bothered. Dallas and Trish both knew every other place she would be.

"_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero,"_ Her eyes had shut as she began to sing the lyrics, pausing to write them down in her note book. A faint smile played on her lips as she read the words over again, playing a few more chords before picking up the chorus.

"_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero,"_ She paused yet again, just to breathe. Her father used to sing her a song similar to this. Whenever she fell, whenever she was scared, whenever she was upset. He always took a chance to reminder that he was her hero. A stray tear slid down her cheek as she continued to write the lyrics, another face coming to mind as she sang the words.

"_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If I see your face_

_I'll barely know (yeah)" _Ally was unaware of the audience she had gained, lost in her own little bubble. Her espresso curls were cascading down her back, curtaining her face. Her cinnamon colored eyes were shut as she lost herself to the music that filled the sound proof booth.

"_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if it's right_

_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero,"_ Sweat beaded along her brow as she concentrated, oblivious to the chocolate eyes that were focused on her movements as she slid from the stool and began to walk around the booth. A faint smile curved the lips of Austin Moon, amusement evident in his cool chocolate brown eyes.

"_(If you're the one for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you're the one for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll be your hero_

_So I'll wait, wait, _

_Wait, wait for you,"_ She was passionate whenever she wrote her songs, Austin saw that first hand. However, watching her like this, listening as her hypnotic voice bounced off the walls, he was amazed. She was gorgeous. She was mesmerizing. Yet she didn't sing. He shook his head, listening as the song came to a close.

"_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you're the one for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you're the one for me)_

_I'll be your hero,"_ He clapped, watching as her eyes opened, her mouth forming the perfect 'o' shape.

" How long have you been standing there?" he shrugged in answer to her question, closing the door behind him.

" That song was amazing. I've never heard anyone sing with that much heart," he commented instead, watching the faint pink dust her cheeks.

" It was something my dad used to sing to me, the first verse. It was stuck in my mind for the past week and I just couldn't resist. I needed to turn it into a song. I hope you don't mind me being here. It's the only place I could think of where Trish and Dallas wouldn't find me, and I really didn't want to be interrupted. And I'm rambling. Sorry. I do this when I'm nervous, it's a bad habit that I just can't stop," he looked amused, a chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head.

" You, Ally Dawson, are certainly one of a kind," he commented, watching as she chewed on her bottom lip.

" I don't mind you finding and escape here. It's as much your studio as it is mine. If this is the only place to find quiet, by all means, use it. I like that song. It's really good," he watched as her eyes widen fractionally.

" You are aware that you just praised a love song, right?" she needed to make sure before she began to jump with excitement. He chuckled as he walked further into the sound booth until only a foot separated them.

" Yes, I'm aware. I… You wouldn't mind if I recorded it would you?" he watched as she shook her head.

" By all means, be my guest," she whispered, truly shocked as he grinned, sliding onto his stool as he took her notebook and placed it in front of him. He grabbed his abandoned acoustic, handing it to her.

" Play for me," he was teasing her, but she couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks.

Slowly she played the opening as his voice filled the booth. She couldn't stop the smile that danced on her lips as she listened to him sing her father's song. Austin glanced from the corner of his eye, watching Allyson Dawson as she plucked the strings. She was enchanting to watch. She was healing, and he could only hope she would let him be her hero…

**A/N: I felt bad that the last two chapters were short. So I decided to type this up real quick to hopefully make up for it. Hope you guys like this chapter. This story shouldn't be much longer, hate to say this. But I can't draw out a plot that long. I've been tossing a few ideas around for the next story considering how much fun it is to write Austin &Ally fics. So just keep a look out. Enjoy and tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hero**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Austin's favorite part of being an artist would most likely be the concerts. He fed off the energy from his fans. He never felt more alive then when he was on stage performing.

" Alright, alright. You guys are in for a special treat tonight. My latest song writer just finished a song, and I have got to give credit where credit is due. Allyson Dawson is fantastic at what she does. This song was inspired by her father who recently passed. He was a good friend of my mother's and he helped teach me how to play all these instruments. Lester Alan Dawson, you'll be forever missed and never forgotten. This song is called Hero," Austin finished, grabbing the neck of his favorite guitar from one of the stage hands. He knew Ally was probably freaking out right now. He knew she was most likely hyperventilating at the moment. However he needed to do this, he needed to help her in the only way he could. They had come so far in the two months they had been working together.

Austin could even say they were best friends. However one night about a week ago he remembered something Lester had said to him the week he was fighting with his only daughter.

" _Austin, have you ever been in love?" They were up in Ally's practice room while the short Latina ran the store front. Austin glanced up from the guitar he was currently tuning, pulling a face as he met the older man's honest eyes. _

" _No, I don't think I have been. Why do you ask?" Lester was quirky, something Austin had come to appreciate over the years. He was honest with him, he challenged him when no one else would. _

" _Dallas, my daughter's boy friend. Ally has always been a smart girl. I've never questioned her judgment because I've always trusted her. However I don't like this boy. He is deceiving. He isn't going anywhere in life. Ally he does is criticize Ally's job. She's a song writer, and she is damn good at what she does," Lester was ranting. Austin sat across from him on the piano bench, knowing better than to interrupt. _

" _The boy actually asked why I hated him. Do you know what I told him?" they were reaching the point of Lester's question. He shook his head, deciding to shrug his shoulders for good measure. _

" _He wasn't Austin Moon. Dallas Jones doesn't care for my daughter. You've never even met her and I know you care more about her than he does because she is my daughter. I have a favor I need to ask you," Lester spoke, watching the boy across from him. Austin set the guitar down, giving the man his full attention. _

" _Anything, you know that. As long as it's in my power to give this to you, you know I will Lest," Austin informed the man who had been like a second father to him over the years. _

" _If anything happens to me Austin, take care of my little Princess. She deserves the world, and I want to make sure she gets it," Lester informed him. _

He played the opening chords, his eyes closing for a brief moment before the lyrics left his lips. He knew Ally was in the crowd, he knew she was watching him as he sang her song, the song she had written for her father. He was dancing across the stage, feeling the energy his fans were offering. He was addicted to the adrenaline rush performing offered him. He finished the song, offering a bow to the crowd before disappearing back stage. He would see Ally later tonight when he arrived at her apartment to celebrate with Dez and Trish. Jimmy was waiting for him, a wide grin on his face.

" I think…" Jimmy trailed off for a moment, watching the inquisitive look on Austin's features.

" We should sing Miss Dawson as your permanent song writer. Everyone else clashed with you, she's perfect," Jimmy stated, watching Austin nod in agreement.

" I think you're a genius, Jimmy," Austin commented, listening as the owner of his record label chuckled.

He showered and changed into something comfortable before heading over to Ally's apartment where he would offer her the good news, in a way only he could do. Trish answered the door before he could even knock a wide grin on her lips.

" That song was amazing. I know Ally was the one that wrote it, but you put so much emotion behind the words. She was in tears, Austin, in tears. She was so touched," Trish rambled, oblivious to the smirk on Austin's lips as he followed the short Latina into the apartment.

" So she liked the performance?" he questioned, smug. Trish laughed, rolling her toffee colored eyes skyward before answering him.

" She loved it. You have no idea how much it meant to her for you to end with that song. She was babbling about you the entire way home," Trish informed him, watching the smug smirk on his lips. Ally was in the kitchenette with Dez, fixing their snacks as the music director recorded her, asking questions that she had promised to answer truthfully.

" Where do you find your inspiration for your songs?" Austin and Trish stopped in the entry way, watching the petite song writer as she brushed her long curls over her shoulder.

" I used to find the inspiration in this goose a the mall pond. I named him Pickles. He was always so carefree and I wanted to be like that. Than as I got older my songs held more meaning and my father would be my inspiration. Now I guess it's a mixture. I mean Austin is so carefree, he minds me of Pickles, but at the same time he has a lot more layers than most people would realize so he's like my hero now," she wouldn't look into the camera, no matter how much Dez begged her.

" How would you describe your and Austin's relationship?" the lanky red head was eager for more answers, answers his friend would never give him. She shrugged her shoulders as she poured another glass of iced tea.

" Best friends? I've come to rely on him a lot, and we've only known each other for a couple of months. He was the first person besides his mother to understand what exactly I was going through. He was the first person to treat me like any body else, to offer me normalcy when it felt as if my world was crashing around my shoulders. He's become the rock I rely on when no one else knows what to say. Trish, she's my best friend, has been since kindergarten. However she can be rash, loud, impatient, and no offense, Trish, but a wild card. Those are great when I need a laugh. However when I don't have it in me to laugh? I need someone who is understanding, laid back, who understands that silence is the loudest thing I need. Austin gets that for the most part," Austin's eyes had widen, obviously she wasn't aware that he and Trish were both standing in the entry way as Dez did this improtu interview on her.

" Thanks Ally. This is great footage. I hope you don't mind if I put it on Austin's web page," Dez spoke in a rush, watching her eyes widen before she released a sigh.

" Sure Dez, just… I don't know," she shook her head as she grabbed her tray of snack as turned to find Trish and Austin with their jaws dropped open. Austin was the first to snap out of his daze as he strode forward. He took the tray from Ally's hands before passing it off to Trish.

" Why don't you take that to the living room. I need to talk to Ally about something," Austin's voice left no room for argument, so Trish took the tray, knowing Dez would follow the food. He released a breath as he turned to face the petite brunette standing in front of him.

" I'm exactly sure how to start, but I have a few things I need to tell you," he began, running his fingers through his shaggy platinum blonde hair. Ally leaned back against her granite counter top, waiting for him to get his thoughts in order.

" Ally, you're probably the best song writer any artist could ever ask for. Not only do you put up with my moods, and I know I have a lot, but you took your time to actually get to know me. I thought it would be easy to keep my distance from you. I mean Lester talked about you all the time. You would always be his little Princess. He wanted you to have the world and he knew no one was good enough for you. You were the apple of his eye. I already knew so much about you, I figured it wouldn't be an issue to stay away from you. I was wrong. You took your time and made sure the songs were just right. No other song writer ever did that. Hell, even Jimmy saw it. So I have a proposal to make. Allyson Marie Dawson, in these two months that I have come to know you, that we have worked together, Jimmy Starr would like to make you an offer. He wants to sign you to my contract, he wants to make you a permanent song writer, only writing for me," Austin paused, watching as her eyes widened fractionally from shock. He rushed to continue, wanting to make sure she agreed.

" Ally, you're more than just a song writer, you've become my best friend. However we're more than that. We've been partners since you walked into the studio. We've helped each other with so much, and you've come so far. Please, just consider…" he was cut off as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

" For a popstar who can't write his own songs, you sure do talk a lot," she whispered against his lips. Austin couldn't stop the chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Austin was on cloud nine as he lifted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

" Thank you for being my rock, Austin Monica Moon," she whispered against his lips as he spun her around. " Thank you for being my hero Allyson Marie Dawson," was his reply before he placed her on her own feet. They needed to join their friends before they started looking for them. Austin had finally found someone who understood him, someone who didn't mind his moods and who understood them. He found someone solid, a hero. Ally found her rock, her Prince, her hero in the form of a boy her father praised yet she never knew.

_**End**_

_**A/N: I'm afraid that's the end of Hero. However I will be working on another project soon. It will be Austin and Ally, and it will be different from the plots I've been using. I'm sorry for it ending so soon, however I thought it was good. The rest can be left open for interpretation. I will be back soon, enjoy. **_


End file.
